Unholy Desire:Love Me
by Shanice712
Summary: *Story Adopted 'Love Me'*Bella is a famous gospel singer and overall good christian named HT. The Cullen's move to Holyfield and Edward becomes obsessed with Bella.Will Bella fall from her faith to lust? Dark edward, darkward...
1. Chapter I

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Author's Note**

**I have permission to adopt this story and continued it from ****. She's the true writer of the story that contributed 6 chapters to the story. Please check out her lastest story "**Mr Cullen and Ms Swan**".**

**I'm here to continued it and hopeful have it leave up to the amazing rep and change it up a little if reviewers and fellow fans haven't already seen by the extended summary here. **

**If anyone has any ideas or comments for me, I will surely take it into consideration. **

**Anyway all I'll do now is corrected the already chapters for grammar, spelling, and other mistakes.**

**Unholy Desire: Love Me**

**Chapter One: Let Me Live Again**

**EPOV**

We just yet again moved to a new place.

Alice was bouncing in the seat next to me. Her thoughts were excited and incoherent. Jasper was trying to calm her down, I think its a lost cause, she is just to hyper. Rosalie and Emmett were in the car behind us.

Emmet was thinking about wrestling and the new puny humans, Rosalie was thinking about her image and how ugly our new classmates will be.

We were now heading to our new school, ironically a **catholic **school, where it was mandatory to wear uniforms. Our roles here were as follows: Alice and I are going to be sophomores while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are going to be juniors.

As soon as we parked Alice jumped out, her plaid skirt flying in the wind as she was in the air. Rosalie was pissed that people were crowding a sliver hybrid 'Estoque' Lamborghini. I noticed that the boys in school uniforms were having inappropriate thoughts about the girl who owned the car. One guy was having thoughts about her giving blow jobs to him.

When the girl finally came out of her car so I could have a perfect view of her. She had long beautiful brown hair, she was about 5'6 and 125 lbs and a heart shaped face to match her well perfect body. She looked like a magnificent model.

I only watched the guy's fantasy and yet I felt weird tightening in my pants. I saw the girl walk out of the car. She was even more gorgeous than I thought she would be. I knew then and there she **was and is **mine.

I heard a bunch of girls scream and run towards the brown hair goddess as they all surrounded her and chatted to her. From what I heard they were talking about the upcoming Gospel choir competition in Atlanta, GA.

In that exact moment that the girls mention that both Alice and Rose gasped as the realized that it was _**Holy Trinity**_. I have heard of her, I love her Christian music. She knew just how to blend it with every kind genre of music expect rap, her music was inspirationally wonderful. I've seen the innocence pictures and videos but they have never looked this sexy. She walked towards the school with two men behind her. Strangely they all looked like Jasper. But one had brown hair. I quickly learned their names were name was Louie and Declan Rathbone. (Yeah, he's Jackson Rathbone's little brother, suck it.) They were twins.

HT was wearing a collared white button shirt that was tucked neatly into her green and black plaid skirt with long white socks that went right below her knee and classic black flats. Over her top outfit was her school jacket blazer with a double decked gold necklace, catholic bracelet, and a black bowed pearl bracelet. Her hair was push back behind her plaid bow headband. She was like a wet dream come true and that was so hot. I wanted to pin her up to a wall and fuck her senseless.

"Rose, did you see HT? I can't believe its her!" Alice screamed.

We walked into the school which was uncreatively named HolyField High.

We walked to the office and got our schedules.

There we met HT herself along with two other girls who smile widely at us.

As we finally approach her, she took this opportunity to introduce herself and the others.

"Blessed day, My name is Isabella Swan and this is my sister Quinn and our friend Jessica Stanley. We would just like to say welcome to Holyfield and…" as she continued to talk I couldn't help but not listen anymore as all I could think about was her beautiful, little mouth sucking me off.

I was literally knocked out of my fantasy when Jasper stomped on my foot.

The was so intense that I let out a loud groan that gained everyone's attention.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked

"Yep" I answered hoping my voiced didn't sound strained.

"And how about you?" Isabella asked looking curiously at Jasper as he was rubbing his eye while has the other closed something he did when his eyes were black.

"He has allergies" Alice spoke up rubbing his back innocently.

"Yeah its allergy season so my eyes are acting up." He said with a small chuckle as he glared my way to see the evidence of what I caused. I quickly murmured a 'sorry' in his direction before facing Isabella.

"Oh, don't too long Holyfield has a top notch air filter that runs 24/7 and is checked daily and cleaned and replaced every 3-6 months." Isabella said with a small giggle.

_Fuck, that was sexy._

As she said she let her sister and friend tell us that the school uniform rule is **not only** for clothing either it's for full body appearance meaning that hair **must** be kept neat and tidy and away from the face. Absolutely **no** makeup expect chapstick. Both Alice and Rose gasped and grunted at that. No excessive face and body tattoos and piercings. Skirt **must** the knee at all times and shirt **must** be tucked into the skirt until last period class. No wearing heels over 3 and 1/2 inches. And so on and so on until I silence them out complete and looked at the comical faces of sisters as they both seem as if they were going to explode.

The fun part came when Isabella stepped forward with a small long, rectangular box a in her hand.

"Now in order to a true student and member of Holyfield I ask you each to fill free to take this ***open up the box to see 5 sets of sliver rings that said **_True Love Waits_ **on it* **they are purity abstinence rings. Now you aren't obligated to take one, it up to you." Isabella said this with an inviting smile.

Emmett was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Okay, what if we're already having sex. Will you alienated us, just for that?" Rose said crudely. I could tell in her mind she was looking for a way to let everyone see that Isabella couldn't that all nice as she let on to be. I growled too lowed for the humans to hear.

"Never in gods heaven will I or anyone here do that. This ring represents that you either save your body for three things:

Love or Soulmate

Husband/Wife

To keep your body pure for the lord Jesus Christ as a nun, a monk, or a priest/pastor. Spreading the word to people who will listen while unselfishly doing the Lord's work here on earth.

So if you felt you did any of those things that you've been more truly blessed then most people here at Holyfield. You may still take the ring for a future generation to passed this lesson do to." Isabella said graciously.

Rose just scoffed and rolled her eyes knowing that she lost trying to get Isabella exposed as being mean.

Isabella turned to everyone else. "Anyone else?"

Emmett shook his head 'No'.

Alice quickly nodded her head and took one ring sliding it on her middle finger on left hand. Jasper was so surprise but Alice held up finger and pointed to the ring box indicating for him to take one also. He as instructed with a frown on his face.

I took one up as well just for the fun of it because both Isabella and I won't have these on for long, my cock was planning on it.

Isabella closed up the box and said thank you and waved bye along with girls beside her and the left down the hall. But after letting me see the sway in her hips that caused her skirt to go left and right and bounced with every step of the way. Making her even tempting and sexier as ever.

When she finally rounded the corner, Alice checked and compared our schedules.

"Edward, we only have lunch and gym together, you have Spanish with Emmett, Art with Rose, and calculus with jazzy".

**schedule:**

calculus 1 hour

gym 45 minutes

biology 1 hour

lunch 30 minutes

Spanish 45 minutes

history 1 hour

art 45 minutes

free period. 30 minutes

6 and half hours of school

I walked into calculus and was stopped by the best smell I have ever smelt. I looked and saw HT and realized the smell was coming from her. It was the sexiest thing I have ever smelled. Jasper just walked in and we walked to the teacher and he gave us our seats. I was so thankfully sat next to HT.

"Hi I forgot to introduce myself back there, ,my name is Edward Cullen".

"Oh well you know I'm Isabella but everyone calls me, Bella".

"Really that's a lovely name". I said

"Thank you".

She then looked down o a piece of paper and started to write. "What are you writing?" i asked

"I'm working on a new song for my church's new alum" she told me

"Well I know my sister will like to hear it".

"A lot of people would".

"So do you like Holyfield?" I asked

She laughed and turned around and there was Louie. She started to have a conversation with him and she was laughing hysterically. I felt a pang of jealousy. I have never felt this before, Jasper was telling me with his thoughts how I was feeling love, lust, hate, jealousy, and sadness. On top of this my cock is throbbing and i was sure that my balls are blue.

When class started Bella had her phone out. We were supposed to fill out 9 hard papers together, we had all of this period. Bella was surprisingly smart so we got it done in 45 minutes and had 10 minutes left.

"Can I see your schedule, Edward?" I handed her my schedule and she looked it over "Its the same as mine, so I'll see you next class".

I felt happy to know that, now we could spend every day together. We talked about school and teachers till the bell rang and we had no homework. She walked off and went with Louie. I hated him, he's taking what should be mine away. Bella should be my girl. I went into gym and walked to the teacher. he told me to sit out today. Alice walked in with Bella and they were deep into a conversation. They became friends instantly. They were even talking about a sleep over this weekend. I felt even more turned on when I saw Bella's gym clothes. A yellow tweedy tank top, lavender colored gym shorts, and pink and white shoes. God I want her so bad, it took all I had not to jump on her and fuck her till she couldn't walk strait. When Louie walked in Alice went into like shock when she saw how much he looked like Jasper.

The rest of the day was torture, watching Louie and Bella, not raping Bella, standing Bella's scent, and not showing affection to her. God I can't believe how little time I have known her but how much i think i love her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**All pics will be on my profile such as cars, school, and etc.**

**Next two chapters will be up later today.**


	2. Chapter II

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things. And I don't own this Reg Lindsay song either***

**Unholy Desire: Love Me**

**Chapter II: Knock, Knock Here's the Bible Banger**

**BPOV**

The new kids were a little strange. They looked at Louie weird. Edward especially, he seemed weird around me.

Louie and I were going back to my house back in my overly expensive hybrid car my mother got me recently since my truck finally died.

My mom Renée Swan Dwyer is a very busy human rights lawyer at a top law firm that makes her travel anywhere around the world that needed to be expect the place where she is needed most; home. My step dad Phil Dwyer is the owner of Raise Your Voice Inc., a music industry/label that he created when he wounded his arm in baseball ending his whole future career. Lastly my father Charlie Swan ex Forks police chief turned FBI:BAU (**F**ederal **B**ureau of **I**nvestigation: **B**ehavioral **A**nalysis **U**nit) station in Seattle, Washington. Which makes living with him dangerous and very distant with him never being home and around psycho criminals.

I have one brother named Brendon, he lives with my dad by his sole choice. He is 14 years old with brown hair and light gray eyes like mom. Both him and our dad share the same personality when it comes to showing emotions to others and outside the home…there is none. Sometimes I wonder if they truly live in a household as father and son rather than roommates considering they both don't know how to cook or clean. It's a wonder their still alive . I'm guessing my day and night prayer in and out church has been working for them.

I have two sisters-Tiffany my half sister on Phil side from his ex-girlfriend and Quinn my full sister who is a year older than by a few months, my mom and dad didn't wait to have their second child after they pop out their first. Quinn is 17 years old with short light brown hair and mixed brown and gray eyes. She very…how can I say this??? Like a doppelganger of myself. Meaning that she doesn't like Christian music or anything that Christian related nor do I think she has keep herself pure. Quinn has always gotten her by either yelling or throwing things all around the house with her temper tantrum. She dresses revealingly in our school uniform that she now has a permanent seat in detention and does so many community service hours that it would make it her look like a humanitarian on her college application. Yet with all the discipline she gets, she still acts out.

Now with Tiffany, she is 13 years old with dirty blonde hair and light blue and gray eyes that is a mixer of her mother's and Phil's eyes. She keeps to herself playing soccer to painting to playing her guitar under our large backyard oak tree. But most times she spontaneous and playful which makes her even the extremely loveable person in the whole house.

While little old me is just a 16 year old that found her way to god and is a vegetarian but previous a vegan but that didn't work out so well as I became too under weight and anemic from not taking proper nutrition. So now just a Christian gospel choir singer that sings lead various of times. I also head the youth group at church and the purity/abstinence society at my Catholic school.

My two best friends are twins named Louie and Declan. Declan actually name is Jackson its his first name but since he doesn't like it so much he lets close friends and family call by his middle 'Declan'. Both are 16½ years old and from the deep south of Texas and grow up other places in the south like Louisiana where Louie got his name from, Georgia, and etc. We met at a winter music camp at Julliard school in NYC. Ever since then we've been friends. They are under my step dad's music label bring the world country rock and hip hop. Their mom follows them everywhere making sure they get their education, if feed properly, attends church service, and so on.

"Louie, when are you going to L.A.?" I asked knowing he and his brother had a new music video to do, a photo shoot, and much, much more.

"Jackson and I are leaving next week, we'll be back in 3 weeks or so." Louie answered. Sometimes he never really likes to call his twin any thing but his first which causes a lot argument between them about it. But Louie stills does it.

We were silent the rest of the way, Louie and I were best friends. People ask if we are dating but we always say no, we are just friends.

When Louie dropped me off at my house I went downstairs to the basement to the recording studio Phil has step up in the house and worked on my new song. Its called "What a Friend We Have in Jesus". I knew this was already done before by other artists but I really wanted to get my hands on it so I could tune it up with some new rhythm and beat with my version of the lyrics.

What a friend 

we ha-ave in Jesus

All our sins and griefs to bear-ear

What a privilege to carry

Everything to God in prayer 

All the peace

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

We often forfeit

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

Oh what needless

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

Pain we bear-ear

All because

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

We do not carry

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

Everything to God

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

In prayer

Are we weak and heavy laden

Cumbered with a load of care

Precious Saviour, still our refuge

Take it to the Lord in prayer

Do thy friends despise

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have

Forsake thee

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

Take it to the Lord

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

In prayer

In His arms He'll take

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

And shield thee

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

Thou will find

(What a friend we have, what a friend we have)

A solace there

After I finished I went upstairs to the kitchen and ate a hot pocket. Brendon calling asking 'How I was? And mom doing?' and everything I told everything was fine then asked him about him, dad, and school. I went up in my room which was decorated simple, nothing extravagant. I pop on my bed and did my hw and some reading in the bible that keep on the center of neat and tidy bed.

A little while later Quinn came in wearing the front of pushed back with bump on top and the rest all spiked out. Her outfit consisted of a weathered black biker jacket that didn't look like she had a shirt under and short ruffled silk red skirt that had a double black stud belt around it with skinny, spiked heeled boots and two black clutch purses.

She asked if I had a minute.

"Of course, I have minute for you Quinn." I smile as I put my bible down.

Quinn closed the door before she began to talk.

"You know the Cullens right? They're the new kids that came to the school?" she asked as she leaned on my bedroom wall. Her arms crossed and tucked behind her as she stare at me with her dark make-up.

"Yes, I am familiar with them as I was there with you and Jessica when we introduce them to the school." I answer with a small laugh.

Quinn looked down and small a little shaking her head, quite amuse that she forgot. Another reason I think she might be taking drugs.

Quinn finally looked up at. "Well I kind of like their brother Edward Cullen and it would mean a lot it you, my little sister will back off." she sneered at me,

"Quinn do not worry the only man on my life that I'm dedicated to is Jesus Christ himself if shall have me when the time comes. And besides I'm not interested in him, at all." I said as soon as the last part came out I bite my tongue. No knowing why but something felt off about that part of the sentence.

Quinn relax a little. "Good. Bye."

Just be fore she left. I said "You know you don't have to dress that way to get guys attention. God made all men and women able to love one other for what they have and not what they lack. And please tell me your wearing a shirt under that jacket."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I not one of Jesus/ God freaks missioners so you could just shove it where the good lord didn't make it shine. And as for am I wearing shirt? No because the bra feels good on the leather." With that she walked out.

After that I got showered and changed then did my prayers and finally fell asleep.

**EPOV**

That night when I got home, all I could think about is Bella.

"So how was your first day at Holyfield High?" Esme asked

I just grunted and walked off, I went upstairs.

I sat on my couch and turned on a movie. without even thinking about it my hand traveled into my pants. I took my shaft into my hand and stroked it. I just had to think about Bella taking her clothes off for me. I imagined her perfect breasts all plump and her nipples hard for me, then her perfect long legs smooth, and then her ass and pussy waiting to be touched for me.

Then imagined me taking her clothes off and shoving my cold hard dick into her pussy.

All of this only made me stroke myself harder.

All my thoughts were everywhere. At last I came all over my hand. I couldn't wait for school so I could see **my **Bella again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I know I promised 2 chapters instead of one but as the saying goes "Shit happens" had other things to do. So I'll try to put two chapters up 2morrow: one in the morning before I leave for school and one in the evening when I come back from grocery shopping. **

**Other than that I hope you guys anf gals enjoy your day/night and check out my profile for pics for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter III

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things. And I don't own this Reg Lindsay song either***

**Unholy Desire: Love Me**

**Chapter III: Let's Meet With My Tongue Down Your Throat**

**EPOV**

The next day, at lunch I watched Bella eat. She was so hot with the way her jaw moves to chew her food an most definitely the way she drinks her milk. That one moment when she the spill down from her mouth to her throat then her tongue peeked out and lick a little of it off had me groaning form the erotic but innocence movement.

She definitely earn the last name Swan indeed; with the gentle nature of looks and the soft texture of her skin but when alone with a male that beautiful gentle swan can be an erotic beauty once the feathers was gone.

I'm was now more sure than ever that I must process Bella and have her to myself to get that blushing virgin naked and spread eagle tied on my bed.

_I knew she was lying. Christian faith my ass she never lies. I know she's seducing him just look at that way he's watching her with animalistic lustful hungry like he's about to jump her and bend her over the table and fuck miss bible banger over the lunch table. _I was interrupted by her sister's accusing and jealous thoughts that Isabella was seducing me, but in truth I would be the one seducing her.

Finally after so much negative thoughts her sister came up to me just as I was heading out the cafeteria. Quinn's outfit most certainly didn't follow her sister's as her uniform was dark olive green with a long tight tank top that you could see the out line of her bra, a gothic witchy black skirt with long knee high dark green socks, and short olive green boots. The only clothing that was the same was the school jacket blazer.

"Hi I'm Quinn, you are?" she said

"I'm Edward, are you Bella's sister?'' I asked as I put on a small smile

Quinn rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face that I think was suppose to be flirtatious.

"Yeah I am, did she make you mad or something?"

"No, she hasn't talked to me, but I want her to." I said confidently with a smirk.

She looked shocked and angry "You wouldn't want my _**little **_sister, Bella. She too inexperience in the need of what a man like yourself would really want. And plus she's a bible banger prude." She said seductively to me as her caressed from my chest to my cool cheek but I don't she notice the temperature of my skin as she was more driven to make me want her instead of her sister.

"You know I like-no-love pale girls with brown hair and brown eyes, she is an amazing choir singer and student, and she seems nice. I want to get to know her. As for being inexperience and a 'bible banger prude' with my guidance she will know **exactly **what a man as I would be the **only **man for her needs to know how to pleasure. " I said as I took her hand off of me and backed her into the wall. "So could you hook us up?" I asked using my charm.

"No." and with that she just walked off to her shallow friends.

In Spanish I walked in and Emmett was talking to Bella. He was thinking of hooking us up, but I hissed a no. He thought to me Alice insist she have a sleepover with Bella and she agreed. I planned what I would do. I would make her want me as much as I want her. If she and Alice kept having sleepovers I could seduce her a little more, until she flings herself into my arms. I knew exactly what I would do.

As the day grew to an end, I decided I had to talk to Bella. As I walked to her locker, I put on a nervous act, something that I did never do. But if helps Bella cumming and moaning my name then I'll do whatever it takes.

"H-Hey Bella." I greeted her as I stuff my hands in my jeans pocket to keep myself from touching her.

"Oh hi, um what are you doing here?" she asked as she throw her shoulder school bag on and closed her locker.

"I thought I would say hi." I stated innocently.

"Oh well, hi then" she said with a small giggle that made my cock twitch.

"Hey can you help me with my locker, I can't get it open."

My siblings heard that and thought I was pathetic.

"Sure Edward no way would God say no, so why would I." she said as she started to walk beside me.

My Bella was all too trusting…

Little did she know that my locker is in a deserted area.

When we got there I told her the combination,

"36, right" I will slip my cock in your ass so you will definitely be mine in every way.

"6, left" You will scream my name as we do a 69er on my bed with you on top sucking my off and me on the bottom doing tongue twister to your pussy.

"46, right" **No one** will ever have, **no one** will ever look at you the way I will not want them to, and **no one** will ever give you the pleasures that I will give _**ever moment your heart is still beating and then after.**_

All these dark thoughts ran in my head as I held her bag and look at her full back body with crazed lust.

Bella got my locker open with ease. She turned around to face me and I pushed her against the locker. I quickly shoved my mouth to hers before she could respond. Her body was spread across the neighboring locker of mine as her body was in a state of shock before she realized what was happening as I incline her hands up above her head and her breast press up the top of my ab stomach prompting me more. Her knees touched each other as it made a 'X' shaped angled. I couldn't help myself so I forced my tongue in her mouth, and she tasted great.

I finally removed my mouth and her bodies letting her body recover from the shock.

"What in the good holy bible was that? I came here to open your locker because it was a good Christian thing to do in the name of God. But instead I get sexually assaulted by the devil's luster!" she tried to walk off but I wouldn't allow it.

"I know you loved it." Call out to her as she went to pick up her shoulder bag from off the floor unknowingly giving me a great view of her peach colored panties she had on.

She gaped at me. I step towards her and started to play with her hair and she tried to slap me but I caught her hand.

"You don't hit me Bella, I don't care if your famous, your gonna play nice. In more ways than you know." I smirked at her.

She stared at me and it was adorable. I wanted so badly to be balls deep into her. I just needed her to need me first. I need her willingly to be mine and do what I want. God she is so cute.

"I-I have to be at the church for choir rehearsal." she said nervously and little dazed.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked nicely.

"NO!" she answered to quickly for my liking.

Maybe I pushed to far to fast but it feels right. Every time I touched her I felt an electric pull.

That's when I made the decision that I'll give it 4 weeks before I'm gonna give it all up and shove my cock up her core. I'll fuck her so good she'll just have to be mine.

God I can imagine it now. My hands fisted into her hair and shoving my cock up her ass, into her core, into her mouth, while kissing her passionately.

I can't wait. I've only known her two days but I know we are meant to be. She may not know it now, but when we ultimately passionately make love she'll see who she belongs to.

Maybe when we graduate, she'll let me change her. I let her leave and she ran away from me. It hurt, but soon she'll know never to run away from me.

When I got home Alice jumped on me, she had a vision of what I was planning. She didn't like that I was being harsh and dominant about it, but she knew Bella was my mate. She loved knowing that she would be the sister of a famous singer and overall good person.

That night I wanked to thoughts of Bella again now with the peach panties that I was sure going to make her wear again when we got together.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Uh Oh our Darkward is a bad boy but we love him any ways.**

**The only pic for this chapter is Quinn's outfit school outfit. **

**Oh yeah and keep in mind Bella wears the same exact outfit every school only changing her hair styles now and again. **


	4. Chapter IV

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things. And I don't own this ****Christine Goglin, ****Angela Dittmar****, Steve Israel,****Rick Founds****, ****Rhesa Siregar****, ****Veronica,**** Gilberto Barreto,**** Paul Gentry**** and ****Elton Smith****, Reg Lindsay,**** Peter Gringhuis****, ****Elton Smith**** and ****Larry Holder, Steve Israel,**** songs either***

**Unholy Desire: Love Me**

**Chapter IV: A Dash of Sin**

**BPOV**

During my drive to church and setting up for choir rehearsal all the time all my mind keep repeating was when Edward kissed me and it felt good but bad at the same thing. I think I liked it though.

_Oh my, I am so very confused and tempted. I need to go to the confessional to seek help. _I decided to myself as finish up and everyone started to pile in.

"Hello sister Isabella." Joy said waving enthusiastically. I gave her a small wave.

"Sister Swan, bless thy." Stephanie said with a bow of her head. I did one in return.

The greeting went on like this until our choir director Sheridan called everyone to attention and told us to get in our places.

Today we were in rehearsal for the Atlanta, Gregoria choir festival that is three and half months away in February. It is a long way away but we have to be prepare with all our songs; solo, duet, trio and etc they may throw at us because at this festival they call out what form they want your church choir to be in and have a band there playing a beat to whatever the judges calls for while your choir director has to has less than a couple of seconds to 'wow' the judges with songs s/he has chosen on spot.

I know completely hard and insane but we have always came in the top five but never # 1 even though wanting to personal gain is a sin our choir director, sister Sheridan has wanted this for over 23 years since she's been directing this church choir members past and now present.

Being a part of our church choir is not only a high privilege but saintly to the lord Jesus Christ himself to her us up in the heavens. And everyone in our community knows who each one of are by our white Christian bracelet and different genders wearing onyx pendant beaded necklace. The girls wore the Saint Theresa called Virgin with Roses necklace and the boys wore Praying Hands necklace. It's a bit of a switch from what our school gives to the students; they have cross chains and black Saints bracelet.

Okay now let's get to know some of the most unique brethrens and sisters within our communion:

Stephanie Stone- Is my one of my sister Quinn's dearest, oldest and best friends next to Lexi Maximillian. She has shoulder length blonde hair with dark roots, her eyes are dark gray to overall match up her light pearl tanned skin and leaned swimmer type body. Even though she hangs around my sister and does only the good son of God knows what, she still comes to church for an hour or so then sneaks out when everyone in the communion gets up and sings so she goes unnoticed in a large crowd of bodies. Also skips out, make up, and/or arrived late to choir rehearsals.

You see she plays the cello and sings back up on occasion in our large choir group so she like must others think she not needed at times but in God's church everyone is needed and there no activity or chore too small that does not go overlooked. Especially with her father being one of the Deacons at the church and school, she must be on her good behavior by his strict standards.

Sometimes I tend not to understand her though because most of time she gives me-and only me-bad attitude then she does a complete 360 by giving me all sincere smiles and good, polite behavior like she was never tripping me, trying to embarrass me, pinching me, and other unpleasant things.

Next up is Minister Davis triplet daughters and Pastor Michaels' triplet sons:

Minister Davis Daughters- Sophie, Sophia, & Anne-Sophia are all musical prodigies with every musical instrument thrust to them whether in their hands, mouth, and/or wherever making them extremely educated among all of us in the musical arts. They also help sister Sheridan with getting the band to know and create the music sheet(s) for every song. In addition they went to one of the most prized music school-with very close supervision-in America; Julliard. These three left Julliard with such good marks that not only were they offer a full scholarship to attend their pre-college and college programs when the time presents itself but in addition had gotten their pictures taken with their favorite instrument; violin. All together in a black formal attire heightening their light blonde hair, brown, hazel eyes, and slim figures.

Pastor Michaels' sons: Matthew, Lucas, and Thomas are our communion's most outstanding male singers out of the choir but the most rowdy boys known in Holyfield with their obsession playing on their dirt bikes, motocross, ATVs, and other dirt worthy sports. In school they are a part of the basketball, baseball, and football teams always very competitive with one another driving their mother crazy with having to replace broken furniture due their little play fights. With the exception of that in church they really are the pastor's sons with their wonderful angelic voice can make anyone see the light.

Lastly is Angelica Emilia Roxx but her nickname or real scene emo name as she calls it is 'Emmy Ecstasy'. Now her looks scream at people like myself to walk the other way or try to save her soul by making her find the faith in God through Christianity. But when she came to Holyfield and move into the an old house three blocks from mine. We became fast friends and discovered not does she have a voice for rock 'n' roll but can also switch it up by harmonizing it for our church's choir. Needless to say when she first step up and audition everyone was not only shock and in awe but was weird out by her so called 'angelbites' and 'spiderbites' piercings on her lower lip then the most obscene were here body piercings on both sides her abdomen that were also 'angelbites' and the crudest was on her back which were her corset piercing the stretched from her back collarbones to her lower back with a fabric stringed through all these sliver pierce ring hoops that it tied all the way down her behind. When I asked her why she did all of this she just said that 'I was in the mood'. She was not embarrass but instead very comfortable and over-confident in her appearance. She now takes out all her piercings for choir rehearsal, choir competitions, and church but at the private school she attends about an hour or so outside of Holyfield.

Her father is a diplomat and moves around a lot while her mother is a stay at home mom who decided it was time to for the family to settle down and not move around so much with all their children so they both chose Holyfield to be the right place for them.

Especially when they took in her cousin; their niece Hannah Raquel Jordan aka 'Hannah Hospital' on her scene territory. She has no piercings expect the ones in her ears and is a blonde with layered black and brunette streaks. She almost looks exactly like Angelica. Story is Hannah parents kicked her out until she makes her mind up to change her look for her family's 'image' so her aunt and uncle took her in. She is also my step-sister Tiffany's friend best friend.

Now that's mostly everyone for you that stands out in the choir.

"Okay gentlemen and gentlewomen we have come to three top choices for our choir robes:

The vibrant royal blue with golden slashes on the sides; one side with the initials of the church on it.

Our traditional light cream white robe with triangle brown part with the cross in the center.

Then our next choice is light golden white robe with slashes of ivory colored with the two crosses one on each side.

So with do we choose?" Sister Sheridan asked after we finished up our three hour rehearsal and were now resting, sitting down in a circle. She had all the on white headless, armless, and legless mannequins in the middle in the circle as she spoke so we could look at it.

"Now I want each and every one of you to write down on this card if you want choice A: the blue robes, choice B: our original robes, or choice C: light golden white robes. Then fold it up and put it in this small basket then you all can leave when we come back for our next scheduled rehearsal I will give you the winning choice." Sister Sheridan announced as she passed out the cards.

Everyone wrote down their pick and put it into the small basket by our choir director. I helped her out and left to go home.

When I got home I ate dinner with my family, washed up in the bathroom, did my homework, and went to my room to do some light bible reading. when I came across a passage in the bible that talked about sinning:

_**"**__**Know this for sure, that no sexually immoral person, nor unclean person, nor covetous man, who is an idolater, has any inheritance in the Kingdom of Christ and God.**__**"**_ (Ephesians 5:5)

I gasped as my hands became immediately sweaty and the my bible falls from my hands to the bed comforter beneath them. My eyes glued on the small Jesus statue that laid beside my beautiful flowers on a circular bed table. It was then I realized that I was becoming a sinner myself by having lustful thoughts and images of Edward and the kiss between us earlier today. I must beat myself mentally to so I could not only help myself but Edward also to stay out of total damnation.

It was thus I came to a decision to avoid Edward at all cost and asked the blessed good for assistance.

With that I went to bed with calm and certainty.

* * *

To say it was easy to avoid Edward was a pure understatement because he was like an animal on attack everywhere I went he was there; every time I tried to tell him 'no' he snarled a 'yes' in my ear for me to comply but I was saved all of those moment by my fellows members of the church whether student or not directing me to do something. All the while it took Edward to stay away but that still didn't help his burning gaze on me throughout the week.

But now it was Friday and the promise I made with Miss Alice Cullen to go to her home for a sleepover. I asked the Lord once again to help me avoid sinning with Edward.

When I finally arrived to the house Alice ran out and dragged me in with my night bag...When I got there I was met by two adults. A blonde tall man and a caramel colored haired woman.

"Hello you must be Bella, I'm Esme; the children's mother and wife to this man here". the woman with caramel hair said.

"Hi Esme." I said shyly but kept a genuine smile on my face.

"Hello I'm Carlisle; the children's father and husband to Esme." the tall blonde hair man said with a soft smile.

"Hello Carlisle." I greeted in the same manner I did to Esme.

I shook both their hands before Alice ambushed me into her house. As the Cullen parents left upstairs.

"So who is here right now?" I asked

"Me, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Everyone else went hun-to the movies." she said nervously with a smile.

I shook when she said Edward. "Why didn't Edward come downstairs to greet me?" I asked uneasily looking from her to the stairs waiting to see Edward drag me away so he can finally let his emotions out from the pass couple of days he couldn't get me.

"Oh, he will probably come down soon, wait here I need to go get some stuff, it'll only take 10 to 15 minutes. I'll take your bag up to my room." she said as she took my bag then rush upstairs.

I sat down on the couch. I waited for 2 minutes when a shirtless, wet, glistening, and gorgeous Edward walked down the stairs.

"Hello Bella" he said

"Hi" I said dumbly as my throat became dry.

He sat down next to me. I couldn't stop staring at his chest. He got up to get something from the living room coffee table and I couldn't help but stare at his butt in his tight but loose jeans.

"You know, I'll give you something to stare at if you want to." he said suggestively. "Do you want to?"

I actually nodded completely forgetting my faith and pledging my avoidance.

Edward smiled at me in a weird way. Right before he moved his hand to his zipper and pulled it down. His hand then went into his pants and he pulled out his penis.

**It**

**Was**

**Huge.**

A whole 11 and 1/2 inches tall and width as thick as a beef sausage. It made me shudder with outermost desire to have him. I just continued to stare and he laughed about it. He then put it back into his jeans, that made me whimper. He chuckled and sat down back on the couch next to me.

"If you come with me, you'll get a little more action..for the both of us." he then grinned evilly.

I was about to say 'yes' but then I realize I didn't want to have sex with him, my temple is save for my future husband and only he can have me wholly. In addition I just don't like him like that. So I shook my head no.

"Bella, we won't have sex, we will just some touching," He put his hand on top of my left thigh. "licking," his tongue licked me on the side of neck making me stifle in my moan. " and some kissing" he said then he drew my head to him and started kissing me on my lips. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance and I quickly parted them. I felt his hands move up to my shoulders and gently pushed me down onto his family's couch. My hands went from being stilled at my sides to buried deep in his wild bronzed hair. The kissing had gotten so heavy filled with unlocked desired for one another. When I couldn't breathe anymore, Edward move his lips down to my neck and started nipping and sucking on it.

When he moved my chained cross and onyx 'Saint Theresa' pendant beaded neck for more room to do what he wants. While he was doing this I snapped my eyes as I realized where I was and most of all what I was doing. My arms started pushing him trying to get him off but he felt like a big rock or mountain; all stone and hard especially in his nether regions.

Finally I said some to get his attention. "Edward, please stop I don't want to do this and I don't know you, I don't want to be intimate with you. It's not the lord's way; it's the sinners way to HELL."

He finally stopped and got off of me with a frown on his face at this but let it go. Just then Alice bounced down the stairs.

"Bella, let me give you a makeover" she said

"Sorry Alice but I cannot have you do that because I don't believe in makeup. It's god's will that women are naturally born pretty so anything extra not from him would be an insult in the face. Again truly, I am sorry but maybe we can do something else?"I explained then asked.

Alice nodded 'yes' then she dragged me up the stairs.

**EPOV**

It was so sexy when I showed Bella my dick. I can't believe that she wouldn't want to come with me. I have three weeks before I force her to have sex with me. Carlisle wouldn't want me to but I need Bella. I want to touch her and have her begging me to touch her. I want her to swear to be mine.

**BPOV**

Later in the afternoon towards the night I made sure to call my mom and Phil to make sure they knew where I was and when I would be back home. Next I had dinner by myself seeing as Alice and the rest of Cullens already ate and Esme had set aside a nice vegetarian style Eggplant Parmigiana in a dinner plate for me. Then Alice and I had had some fun until it was time for me change for bed so I head to the bathroom and got freshen up. I wore my _**Victoria Secret**_ white Cami and boyshort set that my mother insisted I wear since I never want to wear anything like this that was soo revealing. With the boyshorts that came all the way to my upper thigh was very unchristian like.

When I was ready I left the bathroom and went on my way towards Alice's room when I unknowingly bumped into something hard in my path. The thing or person now I knew caught me and when I looked up it was Edward still shirtless but with his pajama shorts on grinning down at me as he set me back on my feet.

"Thank You." I said to show my appreciation as I felt my cheeks get extremely warm.

Edward gave me a small chuckled then brushed my hair from the side of my face and whispered in my ear "I will catch you anything, angel." then he kissed me on the cheek and left.

I stood there still for some time before my move my feet quickly to Alice room. Where had some more fun then went to sleep. Somewhere in my subconscious I thought the whole house was still awake while I sleep but I let it go and went to my dreams.

The next morning I left much to Alice's dismay, I had to get ready for our church concert midnight rally in the park. I was playing with my choir Holyfield's _**Young Saints**_. The song list was I Thank You For Your Promises (The Joy That's Waiting There), Adoration, All Of My Heart, Birds, Bees, And Pretty Butterflies, and Jesus Really Loves Me.

Sunday I had morning and night church service where I sometimes was HT. The song list for that is King Of The Universe, Free and Slave (Based on Romans 6:8,22 and Romans 5:8-11), Can You Bind The Unicorn?, and I Praise You, My Father.

I changed into our old church robes seeing as we didn't pick which was our official one the got up on the church stage and sang with the church's choir.

**Song #1**

_(Verse 1)_  
You bend Your ear and hear Your children laughing  
You call to us like thunder far away  
We raise our arms and cry for sweet communion  
As deep within our hearts  
We're waiting for The Day

_(Chorus)_  
In Your presence we find a glimpse of paradise  
The hope of endless days  
Surrounded by Your love and light  
Far beyond what eyes can see  
There's a home prepared for me  
I love to imagine the joy that's waiting there

_(Verse 2)_  
Til Your return our future is a shadow  
And yet the Day will come when all is clear  
When time gives way to joy and peace eternal  
And Your redeeming love replaces every fear

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_(Ending)_  
I thank You for Your promises  
I thank You for Your promises  
I thank You for Your promises  
Oh God

**Song #2**

(Verse 1)  
As the eagle flies on the wings of morning  
Like the sun that rises in the eastern sky  
With a voice of praise and a heart that's overflowing  
I worship You the living God Most High

_(Chorus)_  
For You're my Lord and my salvation  
You sustain me with Your light and life  
With my voice I join creation  
In the adoration of the living God Most High

_(Verse 2)_  
Like the clearest stream on the highest mountain  
Rejoicing as it winds it's way to the open shore  
So within my soul flowing like a fountain  
Are songs of love from my heart Lord to Yours

_(Repeat Chorus)_  
For You're my Lord and my salvation  
You sustain me with Your light and life  
With my voice I join creation  
In the adoration of the living God Most High

_(Bridge)_  
I bow to Your will Lord  
And with humble reverence  
Worship You only  
There's no greater thrill  
Than to be in Your presence  
And know that You love me  
What a wonderful mystery

_(Repeat Chorus)_  
For You're my Lord and my salvation  
You sustain me with Your light and life  
With my voice I join creation  
In the adoration of the living God Most High

You're my Lord and my salvation  
You sustain me with Your light and life  
With my voice I join creation  
In the adoration of the living God Most High  
In the adoration of the living God Most High

_(Ending)_  
In the adoration of the living God Most High  
In the adoration of the living God Most High  
In the adoration of the living God Most High

**Song #3**

_(Introduction)_  
_(Chorus)_  
Birds, bees, and pretty butterflies,  
God made them all.  
Birds, bees, and pretty butterflies,  
His gifts to share.

_(Verse One)_  
Sunny days, moonlit nights, He created;  
Puffy clouds, twinkling stars.  
Lady bugs, a kitten's purr, He created;  
The wind and rain, snowflakes too, He designed!

_(Repeat Chorus)_  
Birds, bees, and pretty butterflies,  
God made them all.  
Birds, bees, and pretty butterflies,  
His gifts to share.

_(Verse Two)_  
Colored leaves on the trees, He created;  
Oceans deep, mountains high.  
Grains of sand, flowers blue, He created;  
A baby's breath, and you too, He designed!

_(Repeat Chorus)_  
Birds, bees, and pretty butterflies,  
God made them all.  
Birds, bees, and pretty butterflies,  
His gifts to share.  
Birds, bees, and pretty butterflies,  
His gifts to share.

I was so energized at the end, I was crazy, dancing and playing with the young children in the crowd getting them to sing along and dance.

I was last in the church women's dressing room when I suddenly turned around and saw Edward.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Alright guys and gals I know I'm absolutly terrible for making you wait for this chapter but I was honestly just kind of lazy and busy. Plus I trying to get a job so I can get a notebook or laptop computer so I could carry iy around and finish my stories' chapters faster. **

**Next story chapter is "Turn of the Blind Eye" so fans of that look out for it later this weekend or next week.**

**Now since our naughty Edward always gets his way; Bella will have sex with him and since she so drawed in on her faith to God and the short time period Edward has given. The sex will be force but truly enjoyed. What I have decided since I love Bible Bella soo much is that I will keep in tact her unpopped cherry and take away her anal virginity.**

**Now some of you may or not have disagreements if anal is truly virginity loss but in this story it is. And most of may see this as gross; well I don't care its my story now and if you want to be a prude well goodbye you'll be missing ALL the JUICY DRAMA to come...**

**Anywhom Pics on profile...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
